


Closer Towards You (Kageyama Tobio x Reader)

by Aurusaku10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurusaku10/pseuds/Aurusaku10
Summary: You are a third year in high school at Karasuno. You had been gone for a while due to your parents work, but they decided to let you go back by yourself. You were glad to be back at your old school with your friends and being a manager on the boy's volleyball team. You find out that one of your underclassmen from junior high was on the boy's volleyball team as well. What will happen when you two meet again? Will love blossom between the two of you?(I do not own Haikyuu)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on Ao3 so I hope you will enjoy it. This story can also be found on Wattpad where it's completed, under my username Corney171.

"I'm so glad to be back!" You say as you get off the bus in front of an apartment building. "(Y/n)!" You hear someone calling your name. You turn to see a familiar short blond hair girl. Hitoka Yachi, the daughter of one of your mother's friends.

"Hitoka! You didn't have to wait for me outside, I could have found the apartment on my own." You say as you approach her. "Well, mom and I got worried that you wouldn't remember which one it was," Yachi says. 

"You and your mom worry too much." You say. "I guess you're right. Well, shall we go up to the apartment so you can unpack your luggage?" Yachi asks you. "Yep. I wanna be ready to start going to school tomorrow." You say as you and Yaichi start heading towards the building.

The Next day...

You and Yachi were walking towards Karasuno having some small talk. "You used to go to Karasuno before you moved right?" Yachi asks. "Yeah. I'm so glad that I was able to come back here!" You say with excitement. 

"Were you friends with any of the other 3rd years?" Yachi asks. "Yep! I'm hoping that they still remember me." You say as you and Yachi approach the entrance. 

You both walk in and go to your shoe lockers to change. "Well see you later Hitoka." You say. "Yeah see you later (y/n)!" Yaichi says as she heads towards the 1st year classrooms. Now time to head to the classroom to see if I know anyone in there. You think before turning around to start heading towards the third year classrooms. 

As you were about to head over you accidentally bump into someone. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" You say to the person you bumped into. "It's fine I wasn't paying attention either." You hear a familiar voice say. You look up to see Koushi Sugawara. 

"Koushi! It's you! I'm so glad to see a familiar face again." You say as you hug him. "(Y/n)? Is that you? You're back? I thought you moved away?." Suga asks as he hugs you back.

"Yeah I did move but my parents let me come back, with the exception that I stayed at one of my mom's friends' place." You say as you and Suga break apart. Then you see Daichi come in. "Daichi! Guess whose back?" You and Suga say at the exact same time. "(Y/n)? You're back?" Daichi says.

"Yep, and glad to be!" You say. "That's amazing! Wait do Asahi and Kiyoko know?" Daichi asks. "Nope. I was hoping to surprise you guys at practice but now that I bumped into you two, I'm hoping to surprise the rest of the team instead." You say happily.

Ding dong... ding dong...

You, Daichi, and Suga hear the bell ring hinting that classes will begin soon. "That's the bell," Daichi says. "Yep, looks like it. Hey (Y/n), let's have lunch together at the usual spot." Suga says. "Yes! I'd love to Koushi! See you later then." You say as you turn around to head to your class.

You are outside of your class, waiting for the teacher to call you in to introduce you to your new classmates. "Now class settle down. Today we will be receiving a new transfer student. Please come in." You hear the teacher say. You slid the door open and go stand near the teacher. You see Kiyoko Shimizu looking stunned that you are back, then you feel a surge of relief knowing you have someone in your class that you know.

"Hello, my name is (Y/n) (L/n), I hope to be able to become a part of this class." You say as you introduce yourself and bow. "Alright, that's good to hear so if you would (l/n), please take a seat next to Shimizu." The teacher says pointing in Kiyoko's direction. "Of course!" You say happily and walk towards the seat assigned to you. "Now then let's begin class." The teacher says.

Skip to lunch...

"(Y/n)!" You hear Kiyoko say before you go off to have lunch with Suga. "Ah... Kiyoko, guess I should've said something earlier but, yeah I moved back and now I can come back here and be with you and the others." You say. 

"That's good to hear. I'm glad your back. If you want I can help with the resubmitting to let you be in the club again." Kiyoko says talking about becoming a manager for the boy's volleyball team again. "Really? I'd love that. Oh.. look at the time. I better get going I promised Sugawara I'd eat lunch with him today." You say to Kiyoko as you grab your lunch and leave the classroom to meet up with Suga.


	2. First Years

(Btw you have a habit of calling people by their first name except for adults unless they say otherwise)

_____________________

You were currently speed walking through the halls as you head towards the gym to meet Sugawara. 

You arrive and see Suga sitting on the steps. "S-sorry... for running late." You say as you catch your breath and walk over and take a seat next to Suga. "It's fine, but what were you doing that held you up?" Suga asks as he starts eating his lunch. 

"Oh, I was talking to Kiyoko about rejoining the club." You say as you pull out your lunch and start eating as well. "Oh... that's good to hear! I can't wait for you to meet the five new first years that joined, they're an interesting group." Suga said giving his signature smile. 

"Really now? Tell me a bit about them so I can have a good sense of what they're like." You tell Suga. "Hmm... alright, now... where to start...." Suga says as he tries to think of how to describe the first years. "Well, we have this one guy whose name is Tsukishima Kei who is about 6ft 3in, blonde hair, but he has a really bad personality," Suga says as he describes Tsukishima in the best way he can.

"Oh... really? What about the others?" You ask. "Well there is one that's friends with Tsukishima, his name's Yamaguchi Tadashi, he has dark greenish hair. There's another 1st year who has orange hair and is really energetic, he's also short about 5ft 3in. His name is Hinata Shoyo" Suga says as he talks about Yamaguchi and Hinata. 

"Oh wow... so far they all seem to have their own unique personality. "Isn't there another-" You were about to say before you're interrupted by a certain orange headed boy who was dragging Yachi along. "Sugawara!!" The orange headed boy says as he walks up to you and Sugawara. "Oh, hey Hinata, Yachi, what are you doing here?" Suga asks.

"I saw you with her and I got curious about who she might be," Hinata says as he talks about you. "Let me introduce you Hinata, Yachi, this is (Y/n) (L/n). She's a third-year like me. She's also in the same class as Kiyoko." Suga says introducing you to Hinata and Yachi.

"Nice to meet you Hinata. Didn't expect to see you this soon Hitoka." You say with a warm smile. "Yeah, same here," Yachi says back. "Do you two already know each other?" Suga asks. "Yeah, she's actually the person I'm staying with." You say to Suga. He nods his head understanding. While Hinata is a bit confused. "I'll explain later," Yachi says to Hinata. He nods his head understanding.

Ding dong...

You all hear the bell ring, indicating that class is about to start up again.

"Well, time to get going. We don't want to be late to class." Suga says. You, Hinata, and Yachi nod your heads as you all head towards the door to get back to the main building for class.

After school...

You, Kiyoko, and Yachi were walking from the changing rooms, heading towards the Gym. When you get there you immediately screamed: "GUESS WHOSE BACK!". Everyone looked over in your direction shocked to see you (except the first years of course). "(Y/n)!!!" Both Nishinoya and Tanaka yelled as they run towards you to give a hug. You opened your arms wide to give them a hug back.

"Yu! Ryunosuke! It's been a while since I've seen you two!" You say as you all break apart from the hug. "We're glad you're back (y/n)!" Nishinoya said. "Yeah! Now we can have three managers." Tanaka said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You took the time to talk to each of the other members before you got to meet the first year.

"Let me introduce you to the new recruits," Daichi said. "Actually can I try and guess their names? Koushi told me a bit about them during lunch, so I wanted to try and guess their names. If that's alright with you, Daichi?" You ask. "Uh.... sure if you want to," Daichi says hesitantly.

"Alrighty then.... let's see..... You must be Kei Tsukishima." You say as you point towards the tall salty blonde. "Yeah.... you're right!" Yamaguchi says. "You didn't need to say that," Tsukishima said. "Sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi says as he apologizes. "And you must be Tadashi Yamaguchi, am I right?" You say. "Uh... y-yeah you're right," Yamaguchi says flustered. You give him a warm smile and walk towards the next first year.

"Shoyo Hinata. Good to see you again." You say. "Same here (l/n)," Hinata says. "You can call me (y/n)." You say to Hinata. "Oh, alright. Then you can call me Shoyo if you want to." Hinata says. "Alright, I will! So... isn't there suppose to be another boy?" You ask. "Oh, actually I forgot to say this but he said that he had to talk to the teacher about something, so he's going to be late," Hinata said.

"Hey... Sorry, I'm late." You suddenly hear a voice say behind you. "No problem." You hear Daichi say. You turn around to see who the late first year might look like. 

You're eyes widen as you're surprised to see a familiar face.

"....Tobio?"


	3. Questions Pt.1

You're eyes widen as you're surprised to see a familiar face. 

"....Tobio?"

"(L/n)?" Kageyama says.

"Didn't expect to see you here Tobio." You say smiling. "I didn't know you would be going here," Kageyama said to you. "Uh....well... shouldn't you be warming up? Practice is about to start soon." You say changing the topic. "You're right. I'll talk to you later." Kageyama says as he heads towards the corner to warm up.

Later...

The boys were taking a break from practice. You were helping Kiyoko and Yachi hand out water bottles. When you gave Hinata his bottle he spoke, "So...(y/n), how do you know Kageyama?" He asks. "Oh, he was my underclassmen in junior high," you say simply. Everyone goes silent until they all shouted. "WHAT!?" 

"Why is that so surprising?" You ask not knowing why they're all shocked. "Wait...that means...you went to Kitagawa First with Kageyama?" Noya asks. "Mhm." You say as you nod your head. "How come you never told us where you went for junior high?" Suga asks.

"Huh? I never told you guys?" You say confused. Silence filled the room. Suddenly they all scream, "No! You didn't!" 

"I swear I thought I told you guys!" You say defending yourself. "It's okay (Y/n), we understand if you didn't want to tell us," Suga says giving you a warm smile. "Enough of that now, time to get back to practice," Daichi says as he claps his hand.

Kageyama's Pov

We were getting back to practice. I wasn't focusing that well because there was something I was wondering about. 

Why didn't (Y/n) tell anyone where she went for junior high?

Why'd she come to Karasuno?

Why is she a manager?

I'll just need to talk to her about it when I get the chance to talk to her alone.

Later...

Third-person pov 

Practice just finished and you were helping the boys out with the cleaning. Kiyoko and Yachi had already left and gone home. You told Yachi not to worry and go on ahead and that you'll catch the next bus.

"Thanks for staying and helping out (y/n)," Daichi says to you as you're mopping. "Oh, it's no big deal really, I don't mind at all." You say waving your hand in front of your face. "Besides I wanted to stay a little longer to talk to you guys since it's been a while."

"Well if you want after we finish cleaning up, I was planning to treat everyone to meat buns. You can come and have some with us." Daichi says. "Really? I would love to have some!" You say excitedly. Meat buns are one of your favorite foods. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everything was finished you all headed down to the Sakanoshita shop to get the meat buns. 

"Hey (Y/n), you should come in with me," Daichi says, which throws you off guard. "Huh?" You say sounding really confused. "You should come in and meet our coach, he works here. He didn't come to practice today because he was busy with the shop." Daichi says.

"Oh, alrighty then I would love to see who the coach is." You say as you enter the door to the shop. You notice a blond-haired man smoking at the counter. "Hey coach," Daichi says. That kind of shocks you because he doesn't look like the coaching type of person. 

"Oh hey Captain, sorry again I couldn't make it to practice today." The blond-haired man said. "It's fine, you still have a job to do. Anyway, I wanted to introduce you to someone." Daichi says as he waves at you to come forward a bit.

"This is (L/n) (Y/n), she used to be a manager for us last year but she had to move away. She just came back today and rejoined the club, so we have another manager to help out." Daichi says. "Hello, please to meet you, Coach." You say as take a small bow.

"Nice to meet you kid. I'm coach Ukai. It'll be great to have another pair of hands to help me out with these meatheads." He says to you. "Ukai?" You ask wondering why he had the same last name as the old Coach Ukai. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. He's actually the old Coach Ukai's grandson." Daichi says to you. 

"Oh, wow that's so cool." You say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After you met the coach and ate a meat bun, you were on your way to the bus stop when you heard someone behind you. "(Y/n)!" You turn around and see Sugawara run towards you. "Oh Koushi, is there something that you need?" You ask as Suga catches his breath.

"Well, I actually wanted to walk you to the bus stop. After all, a girl shouldn't walk alone this late. You never know when something might happen." He says as you both start walking. "I appreciate this but, isn't your house all the way back there." You say.

"Well yeah but I don't want something bad to happen to you, especially since you just got back," Suga says to you. You nod your head and continue walking together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You arrive at the bus stop. Lucky for you, you didn't have to wait long for the bus to come. 

You wave goodbye to Suga as you got on the bus. 

Today was so much more fun than I expected. At least I get to be back in the club again. I wonder though why did Tobio come to Karasuno? Why didn't he go to Aoba Johsai or another school? I hope he doesn't tell the others about me.

You think to yourself as you stare out the window on the bus.


	4. Lunch

One week later...

It's already been a week since you came back. 

You got up early this morning because you had decided to take the key to the gym and club room. You woke up quietly, making sure not to wake Yaichi or her mother. You got dressed, made breakfast, then went to the door, put your shoes on, and left.

The bus ride there was pretty quiet since there weren't a lot of people who woke up early in the morning. You arrived at your stop got off and started walking towards the direction of Karasuno High.

When you got there you went straight towards the gym to see if any of the guys were waiting. To your surprise, no one was there. Well, you were pretty early so it makes sense that no one was here now. You go and unlock the gym. You decided since no one was here yet that you would set everything up so they wouldn't have to. 

You turn the lights on and get to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took you a bit of time but you got it done. The net was set up and the balls were set out. You were sitting down to get rest when you thought of something, "Maybe I can practice a bit since no one is here yet. It has been a while since the last time I hit a ball." 

You use to play volleyball before the "accident" back in junior high.

You got up, went towards the balls, and picked one up. Then you went towards the serving line, looked around to make sure no one was watching, then you threw the ball up, jumped, and hit it towards the other side of the court, it was out. 

"Damn. I guess that's what happens when you haven't practice for almost 3 years now. I'll try again." You said to yourself as you went to get another ball. You went towards the serving line, looked around to make sure no one was watching, then you threw the ball up, jumped, and hit it towards the other side of the court, it was still out but closer towards the line.

"One more." You say as you get another ball. You went towards the serving line, putting the ball near your face breathing in and out. Then you threw the ball up, jumped, and hit it towards the other side of the court. This time it was in.

You cheered for yourself quietly, glad that you successfully got it in. Then you heard the door make a small noise. You turn around to see Kageyama. You freeze not knowing what to do next. You were just hoping he didn't see you do that serve.

"That was a nice serve." You heard him say. 

"So he did see me!!!" You screamed in your head. "Please don't tell anyone!" You yell as you bow. "Huh?" You heard Kageyama say. "Um... what I mean is please don't tell anyone that I used to play volleyball and that I was just practicing." You say looking down at the floor. 

"Why would you want to keep that a secret from everyone?" He asks. That question throws you off and you don't know what to say. "Well... I.." Lucky for you Hinata came running in disappointed to see that Kageyama got there before him. 

"Oh, hey Shoyo, you came just in time I was about to unlock the club room so you and Tobio can get changed, so you can practice. The others should be here shortly." You said as you walked away from Tobio so you can avoid answering the question.

Lunchtime...

You were on your way to getting a drink from the vending machine when you saw Mr. Takeda struggling to carry a pile of papers. So you decided to go over and help. "Here let me help you out, Mr. Takeda." You say as you grab half of the pile of papers. "Oh, thank you (l/n), I appreciate it." Mr. Takeda says as you both walk down the hall to get to the facility office. 

"Thank you again for helping out." Mr. Takeda says. "No problem Mr. Takeda. I don't mind at all." You say smiling. "I should get going." You say as you bow.

You start heading towards the door when you heard Takeda call you back, "Ah, wait (L/n) there was a message I wanted you to pass onto the other club members. There's going to be no practice today because the vice-principal is having the gyms inspected later this afternoon. Please make sure to let the others." Mr. Takeda says.

"Oh, is that so. Okay, then I'll make sure to tell everyone." You say as you bow and take your leave. You walk down the hall and pull your phone out. You were going to text everyone about the news. You finished texting the second & third years about it. You then realized that Yachi was the only first-year whose number you had while you didn't have the other first years' numbers.

So you just told her to make sure that she told the other first years.

When you finally got to the vending machine you saw that Kageyama was there making a strange face. "Um... Tobio are you okay?" You ask. He didn't notice you were there, so he was shocked for a brief moment but he still answered your question, "Oh, I was trying to decide which drink to get."

"Oh is that all. Well, it looked like you were pretty angry or upset, so I was worried. Thank goodness it was only that." You say as you see him push two buttons at the same time and one of the drinks came out. "What about you (l/n)? Why are you out here?" He asks as he grabs his drink.

"Well, I came to get a drink since I forgot mine in the apartment." You say as you put your money in and click the button for milk. "Anyway, I guess since you're out here you probably haven't heard yet." You say as you grab the milk. "Heard about what?" Kageyama asks.

"Practice is canceled today. The vice-principal wanted to have an inspection on the gyms so that's why." You say. "Huh? Well damn." Kageyama says. "Yeah, anyway I should get going, Kiyoko is probably wondering where I am." You say. You were about to walk away when Kageyama grabbed your wrist. 

That shocked you but you decided to ask, "Did you need something, Tobio?"

"Yeah, um... earlier this morning, you never answered my question," Kageyama says as he let's go of your wrist.

"Oh, that." You say as you look down. "Right now is not the time or place to talk about that. So um... if you're okay with it... we can hang out after school and talk about it since there's no practice today." You say with a smile. 

"Oh sure," Kageyama says. "Okay then, give me your phone." You say with your hand out. "Huh? Why?" Kageyama asks. "Don't worry I just need your number and I'll put mine in your phone while I'm at it. I'll text you where we should go to talk. So see you later." You say as you give him his phone back. You then leave to head back to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone!


	5. Questions pt. 2

After school...

Classes just let out. 

You pulled your phone out to text Yachi that you'll be going to hang out with Kageyama so that she wouldn't have to worry. Then you texted Kageyama an address to one of your favorite cafes you'd go to before moving and that you might be a bit late because you had something to take care of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kageyama's Pov

As I was getting ready to leave class I got a message from (L/n). The message had an address of a Café where we should meet to talk and that she might be a little late. I texted back that it was okay and that I'd wait for her at the café. 

"Kageyama!" I hear Hinata yell as I turn around and see him run down the hallway towards me. "What do you want dumbass?" I asked slightly annoyed. "Geez Kageyama, I was just going to ask if you wanted to practice together in the park since we can't at the gym," Hinata said.

"No thanks. I have something else to do." I said. When I looked back at Hinata he looked shocked. "Woah, no way Kageyama, the person that only cares about volleyball, is rejecting my offer to practice to go somewhere else," Hinata said so shocked by that fact. 

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Besides I don't need to always practice." I said as an irk mark appeared on my face. "Oh is that so. Fine guess I'll practice by myself." Hinata said as he walked away.

I blinked a few times kind of confused but, I shrugged it off and left the school. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I arrived at the café that (L/n) told me to come to. I went inside to see if she arrived yet but, it seemed like she wasn't here yet. So I decided to go and take a seat at a table near the window.

It's been a couple of minutes but then I see (L/n) come into the café. "Sorry I'm running late Tobio." (L/n) says to me before putting her stuff down.

3rd persons Pov

"So did you order anything?" You ask Tobio. "Uh... no." You hear Kageyama say quietly. "Then you should order something." You say. "Huh?" Kageyama says confused. "Order something from the menu, don't worry about paying it's on me." You say smiling. "Huh? Are you sure you don't mind?" He asks.

"I don't mind, after all, an upperclassman is supposed to treat their underclassmen from time to time. So order anything you want." You say. "Alright then I'll have this," Kageyama said as he pointed at the blueberry pie. "Alright, then I'll go up and order." You say as you walk over towards the counter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You both just finished your food. Then Kageyama decided to speak up, "Are you going to answer my question now?". You were in the middle of drinking your water when he asked you that. "I will but, I will only answer one question that's it and I want to ask you a question as well. Is that alright?" You ask. 

"Yeah, I don't mind." You hear Kageyama say. "Okay then go ahead and ask your question." You say. "Alright, here I go. Why didn't you tell anyone that you used to go to Kitagawa First for Junior high." He asks.

"Well, the short answer is I didn't want them to make a big deal about it. Long answer, I didn't want them to find out that I used to play volleyball and then quit because of my injuries. I thought they might think it's weird to not want to play again even after I healed up. So in short, I was- no... I am scared of what they might think." You say looking down at the table.

You look up at Kageyama, smile, and then say, "It's a pretty silly reason right?". "No...it's not." You hear him say, which shocked you. "I don't think it's silly to feel scared of what others might think, but sometimes it's better to just get past those thoughts." He says so sincerely. 

You then burst out with laughter. "Why are you laughing?" Kageyama says as he gets flustered. "S-sorry, I- I didn't think you were the type of person that could say something so serious." You say as you try to catch your breath.

"Sorry for trying to help," Kageyama says. "I was just joking. It's nice to know that you can advise that." You say. "Well yeah... shouldn't you ask your question?" Kageyama asks. "Huh?" You say not knowing what he is talking about. 

"You said if I asked my question you would answer, and in exchange, you wanted to ask me a question," Kageyama says. "Oh yeah. Alright, then I'll go ahead and ask mine then." You say. Kageyama nods his head.

"Why did you come to Karasuno instead of Aoba Johsai or any other school." You ask. "Well, I heard the old Coach Ukai might come out of retirement but he hurt his back. Also, back in junior high during a game, I set a ball but no one was there to hit it. I also applied to the best school in the prefecture but I didn't make it in." Kageyama said.

"Oh, I see." You say. So we're the same, but I can't let him know that. You think to yourself. "How about we talk about something else." You say. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Kageyama said.

"Oooh, no way is that Tobio and with a girl?" You hear someone behind you say towards your table.

That voice sounds familiar. No way it couldn't be.... could it?

You turn around and your eyes widen as you see an all too familiar face.


	6. Reunion pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small side note in case some of you might not know.
> 
> (N/n)= Nickname
> 
> Now onto the story...

"Oooh, no way is that Tobio and with a girl?" You hear someone behind you say to Kageyama. 

That voice sounds familiar. No way it couldn't be.... could it?

You turn around and your eyes widen as you see an all too familiar face.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Tooru? Is that you?" You ask smiling as you see Oikawa with Iwaizumi right behind him.

"Eh (Y/n)? Is that you?" Iwaizumi says. "No way? (N/n)? It's been so long." Oikawa says as he gives a smile. "Yeah. It's good to see you both again, Tooru, Hajime." You say as you smile brightly.

"So what are you doing with Tobio? Are you on a date?~" Oikawa teasingly asks. "Ugh, as if Tooru. We're just trying to catch up with each other. Geez Tooru, you and your assumptions." You say pouting with your hands on your hips.

"I was just joking (N/n)," Oikawa says as he waves his hand in front of his face trying not to upset or offend you. "What are you guys doing out here anyway?" You ask.

"Oh, we were at school 'cuz Shittykawa wanted to get more practice in." Iwaizumi says answering your question. "How to mean Iwa-chan!" Oikawa says. You giggle at the scene. 

"Well, I was asking because I was just over at Tooru's house earlier just to see you both. Imagine my reaction when I found out you guys weren't there." You say.

Earlier before meeting Kageyama...

You just finished texting Kageyama. You then starting jogging towards your old neighborhood. You looked around to see that it all still looked the same as the last time you were there. 

You then stopped when you saw two certain houses. They belonged to your two childhood friends, Tooru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi.

You went to go knock on Oikawa's door to see if he was there. A brunette women open the door. "Oh Mrs. Oikawa, it's good to see you again." You say as you bow a little. "Oh my, is that you (Y/n)? You've certainly grown a bit." She says to you as she hugs you.

"Yeah, I guess so. Oh, um.. is Tooru home?" You ask breaking out of the warm hug. "I'm afraid not. He called earlier saying he and Hajime are going to practice today even though it's their day off." She says with a sigh. 

"Oh, I see. Then I should get going I promised I'd meet someone soon. It was good to see you again Mrs. Oikawa." You say as you turn around to leave. "Oh (Y/n)." You hear Mrs. Oikawa say so you turn around to see what she wants. 

"Be sure to come around again sometime, so we can catch up." She says. You smile and nod your head before you leave towards the Café.

Back to the present...

"Oh really. Sorry for not being there." Oikawa says. "It's fine. I was just glad I saw your mom again, and now you two as well." You say. "Anyway (Y/n), if you're with Kageyama does that mean you're going to Karasuno?" Iwaizumi asks. 

"Oh yeah, sorry for not telling you guys and not contacting you at all. My phone broke after moving away in my last year and I ended up losing all my contacts." You say as you apologize. "It's fine we understand." Iwaizumi said.

"Yeah. We should all hang out soon when we all have time." Oikawa said. You nod your head in agreement. "Oi Trashykawa, we should get going." Iwaizumi says.

"Yeah I guess you're right Iwa-chan, and can you stop calling me by such weird nicknames. Well looks like we have to get going, we'll see you around (Y/n), you too Tobio." Oikawa says with a smirk.

"See you soon." You say as Kageyama nods his head in response. You see Iwaizumi and Oikawa wave as they exit the café.

"Sorry about that Tobio, I got all caught up in seeing them again that I almost forgot you were here." You say apologizing to Kageyama. "It's fine, I almost forgot that you guys were close friends," Kageyama said. "Oh, you remembered that?" You ask kinda shocked that he did remember that.

"Yeah, I remember seeing you guys hanging out during school all the time. I also remember that you and Oikawa went out too." Kageyama said to you. "Oh, you remember that too." You say sweat dropping as you look to the side. 

"Are you and Oikawa still going out?" Kageyama asks. "Oh uh... actually.... we broke up before graduating from junior high." You say kinda uncomfortable with the topic.

"Really? I had no idea." You heard him say. "Yeah, we realized it was kinda weird to date each other since we've been friends since we were in grade school, that and we were too busy with volleyball to have any time to spend with each other." You say as you fidget with the straw of your drink.

"Oh I see, it must've hard for the both of you," Kageyama says. "Yeah. We're past it and now we're back to being good old best friends again." You say.

"Have you dated anyone else since then?" He asks. You're surprised he's asking these questions but you go ahead and answer.

"Yep. I've dated two other guys since then."

"Two? Do they go to Karasuno or a different school somewhere else?" Kageyama asks genuinely interested.

"One of the guys go to Karasuno and you actually know him, so try to guess who." You say as you wink. You also wanted to know who he might try to guess.

"If I know him, then he must be on the team right?" 

You nod your head in response.

Kageyama thinks for a minute. Then it seems like he has a guess. 

"Is it Sugawara?"

"Bingo!" You say excitedly and surprised that he got it right. "How'd you know?"

"Well from what I noticed in the past week, you and Sugawara seem close, so I just thought it might've been him, though it was just a guess." He says.

"Oh wow, that's amazing. Though playing volleyball does give you more perception of everyone around you, since you have to do the same in the game so you don't end up dropping the ball on your side of the court and to plan your next move too." You say.

"Yeah. We should get going now, it's getting pretty late." He says as he gets up. "Oh, you're right." You say as you look out the window and see that it's almost dark out. Then you get up and heads towards the door where Kageyama is waiting there for you.

Kageyama decides to walk you to the bus stop since it's getting dark. You arrive at your stop, you wave goodbye as he leaves to head back to his home. Then you get on the bus to head back towards Yachi's place.


	7. Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter about how you, Oikawa and Iwaizumi met.

Back to 10 years ago...

You and your family just moved from another city to Miyagi. You were a little worried because you'll be the new kid at your new school. 

You were unpacking boxes with your big brother, little sister, and dad while your mom was on the phone with someone. 

"Alright, after we finish unpacking we're going to go and have dinner with an old friend of mine." Your mom says after she puts the phone down. "Oh (Y/n), she has a son that's the same age as you so maybe you can become friends." Your mom says. "I guess." You say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and your family were standing at the doorway of the house across from yours waiting for someone to answer. 

A moment later a brunette haired women opened the door. "Asuka! I'm glad you decided to come! Oh, this must be your family. Hello, there I'm Minako Oikawa. I'm glad to finally get to meet you all." Mrs. Oikawa says to you and your family as she lets you in.

"Go ahead and sit down, I'll get the meals ready. Oh and you can all meet my kids. Kids come on down and meet the (L/n)s." Mrs. Oikawa says up the stairs. "Coming!" You hear two voices say.

You then see a boy who looks to be your age and an older girl comes down from the stairs. 

"Tooru, Ayaka, come to say hello to the (L/n)s." Their mother says as she heads towards the kitchen. 

"Hello I'm Ayaka Oikawa and this is my little brother Tooru." You hear the older girl say. 

"Hello there." You hear the boy say.

"Hi, nice to meet the both of you. I'll introduce you to my family." Your mom says. 

"This is my husband." 

"Hello, there I'm Nozume (L/n)." Your father says.

"And these are our three kids." Your mother says while pointing at you and your siblings. 

"Hello, I'm Kousuke (L/n), nice to meet you both." Your older brother says. 

"Hi, I'm (Y/n) (L/n). Please to meet you. This is my little sister Misaki." You say as you point towards your sister. 

"Good, now that we've done introductions let's have some dinner." You hear Mrs. Oikawa say. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner your parents make you and Tooru hang out in his room.

"So what do you like?" You ask Tooru only to prevent any awkward silence between the two of you. 

"I like alien movies, playing with Iwa-chan, and volleyball." He says.

"Volleyball? YOU LIKE VOLLEYBALL TOO!!!" You scream in his face.

"Y-yeah, do you?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah totally!"

"Really? You wanna play a little outside?" He asks. 

"Yeah!"

"We can ask Iwa-chan to come over and play too. "

"Who is Iwa-chan?" You ask.

"He's a friend who also likes volleyball," Tooru responds. You nod your head excited to finally have someone the same age as you who also likes playing volleyball.

\-------------------------

After that, you, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi became really close friends who always were together and played volleyball together while you could. 

You all soon joined teams and whenever you guys had the chance you would cheer each other on and you all would have dinner together to celebrate your wins or go for a treat to help each other overcome the losses.

Soon you and Oikawa started dating during your 1st year of junior high but broke up before graduation.

Then you all had to say goodbye to each other since you decided to go to a different school than them but you would still hang out every now and then when you had the time before your family decided to move to Tokyo.

Where you got to meet a really interesting team and your 3rd boyfriend, thanks to your cousin. Then you moved back so you could be close to your friends again.


	8. Catching Up

It's the weekend you decided to spend the day with Oikawa and Iwaizumi to see what they've been doing since you last saw them. 

You were all meeting at the same Cafe that you went to with Kageyama. 

As you were approaching the café you saw Iwaizumi. "Hajime!" You yell to get his attention. "Oh hey (Y/n). Good to see you." He says as he stops so you can catch up with him. "Tooru isn't with you?" You ask as you look around him.

"No. I'm just as surprised as you." He says.

"Well, we should go in and just wait for him." You say as the both of you stop in front of the café.

\-----------------------------

It's been a few minutes and you hear the door open and see that Oikawa finally came.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to watch over Takeru until my sister got back," Oikawa said as he put his stuff down and takes a seat beside Iwaizumi.

"It's fine Tooru." 

"Not like we actually expected you to be on time anyway." 

"How mean Iwa-chan!"

You burst out in laughter. "Hey why're laughing? It's funny at all!" You hear Oikawa say and see him pout.

"I'm sorry, but it's just been a while since we all hung out like this and it just makes me so happy to be together like this again." You say with a bright smile.

"Yeah, it sure has been a while." Iwaizumi says.

"You're right. Anyway (N/n) what's going on between you and Tobio? Do you like him or something?" Oikawa asks.

You were sipping your drink when he said that so you were shocked and started choking on it. "W-what? No way as if! After all, he's my junior and fellow club member, there's no way I could, that's all there is to it!" You say freaking out over what he said.

"Oh~ with that reaction of yours it's making me think that there is something more going on," Oikawa says trying to tease you.

"Stop that Trashykawa. If she says there's nothing going on, then there's nothing going on." Iwaizumi says as he hits Oikawa in the back of the head. "Thanks, Hajime." You say to him.

"Anyway, what have you two been doing since the last time I saw you?" You ask changing the topic quickly.

"Same as always. Classes are boring, focusing on volleyball and all that jazz." Oikawa says.

"Oh, I suppose that's good." You say.

"What about you (Y/n)? How have things been for you?" Iwaizumi asks you. "Well pretty much the same." You say.

"Hey, I've been wondering but why were you with Kageyama? I mean it has to be more than catching up otherwise you wouldn't have suggested this café to catch up at."

"Hey! Don't go asking questions that she doesn't feel comfortable with." Iwaizumi says as he smacks Oikawa on the back of the head again.

"It's alright Hajime, I feel you both have a right to know." You say. You soon go explaining in detail what had happened earlier that week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Huh? So he knows about the 'Incident' from back in junior high?" Oikawa asks. 

"No. All I told him was that I got injured and couldn't play volleyball anymore. That's it, I didn't tell him about the details of how I got injured." You say as you look down at the table. 

"Oh, so you're still not ready for anyone to find out then." Iwaizumi says. You nod your head in response. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are the only ones who know how you really got injured, but that's a story for another day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After chatting for a while you all decided to leave and go to Aoba Johsai to practice a bit of volleyball. 

"Is it really alright for me to come? After all, I'm from a different school." You say concerned.

"Don't worry I already got the okay from the coach," Oikawa says. "Also, don't be surprised if he or the team knows who you are after all your reputation still follows you."

"Oh yeah, I'll try." You say. Now you were more nervous than before about how it's going to go.

The three of you I finally make it to the school and start heading towards the gym. When you get there you see that most of the team was already there. 

"Glad to see everyone is already here," Oikawa says as he enters the gym. "Everyone gather around!" You hear one of the boys say.

"Everyone I want you to meet someone, this is (Y/n) (L/n), I'm sure you've heard of her. She was the number one ace for girls volleyball in the country in junior high for three years that she gained the nickname 'Demon Ace' and today she'll be practicing with us so be respectful." Coach Irihata says.

"Yes sir!" They all responded. 

"Thank you for having me." You say to the team before you enter the gym.


	9. Practice with Aoba Johsai

You were warming up with the others when you realized that Karasuno was having practice too. So you excused yourself to go and make a call.

You were going to call Yachi to tell her, "Hitoka, listen I won't be able to come to practice today, something came up, so can you tell the coach for me?"

"Oh yeah, sure I will be sure to tell coach Ukai for you."

"Thank you so much! I'll be back at your place later. Bye."

"Okay, see you later."

You hang up the phone. Then you put your phone in your pocket and head back towards the gym.

You saw that they were doing spiking drills. 

"Oh good, you're back. We were about to start playing some sets. We were thinking of switching you out into a new position after every set for both teams. If that sounds alright with you." Oikawa says to you as he wipes his sweat off with his towel. 

"Oh, that sounds fine with me. It actually sounds really exciting to me." You say. "Good. I'll go tell everyone to get ready." Oikawa says as you see him go towards his team.

You were going to start out on team A, the team full of the regular players but you would be taking Iwaizumi's place. You were mentally preparing yourself before the match started since you were so nervous to be playing volleyball again and in front of some of your old juniors and classmates and also in front of people you didn't know.

"Well, it's been a while since I've seen you this nervous (Y/n)." You hear Iwaizumi say to you as he sits next to you on the bench. "Yeah, it's just been so long since I've played in front of so many people that now I'm really nervous." You say truthfully.

"I bet you are. It probably doesn't help that Shittykawa is putting you back in your old position, but he's probably doing it to help you out to feel comfortable playing again." He says.

You were shocked that he actually said something nice about Oikawa.

"If you're saying it then it must be true." You say. Then you slap your face with both of your hands. "Alright. I'm gonna do my best playing out there." You say as you get up and start getting ready to play.

The set started and you were up to serve first. Which freaked you out at first while you were walking towards the serving line. "You can do this." You heard Oikawa whisper in your ear as he passed you to get to his spot.

Those words from him calmed you down as you made it to the serving line. You put the ball close to your face and breathed in and out. You then threw the ball up and spiked it to the other side of the court and it was in. You got really excited when you saw that it was in. You pumped your hand in the air as the others on your team cheers for you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You all had just finished the last set of the day and were taking a break before you clean up when you saw Kunimi and Kindaichi approach you.

"Hello (L/n). It's good to see you after a long time." Kindaichi says to you. "Oh Kindaichi, Kunimi, hey it sure has been a while. How are you two doing?" You ask. "We've been doing good," Kunimi says quietly but loud enough that you can hear him. "That's good to know. Oh, I should go help Tooru. I'll see you both around." You say before you leave to help Oikawa put with the volleyballs.

"Those two are still as close as ever," Kindaichi says. "Yeah," Kunimi says concurring. "What do you mean." They hear Hanamaki ask as he and Matsukawa approach them.

"Oh um... Well back in junior high, we would always see (L/n) with both Oikawa and Iwaizumi hanging out together." Kindaichi says.

"So they're close friends," Matsukawa says. "Yeah but we eventually found out that (L/n) and Oikawa were actually a couple," Kunimi adds.

"Huh? So those two are together. No wonder Oikawa insisted that she come to today's practice." Hanamaki says.

"No I think I remember hearing that they broke up before their graduation and that now they're just close friends," Kindaichi says.

"Yep, that's right." They turn around and see that Iwaizumi had been the one to say that.

"All that you heard is true. They used to go out and now they're just close friends. Anyways you shouldn't be gossiping, you should be cleaning up, or else coach is gonna get mad and yell at you." He says as he walks away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You were all about done cleaning up when you heard the door open.

"Hey, Oikawa~." You hear a voice say.

The voice sounded familiar to you.

"I stopped by to talk to you about the program for the upcoming assembly."

You realized who it was. It was someone you never thought you would see again. Someone who you didn't want to see again.

"Oh do you have a visitor or is she another one of your fangirls?" She says asking about you with a small smile.

You turn around to face her.

She dropped her smile as her eyes widen shocked to see you again.

You decided to say something.

"Hey. It's good to see you again, Haruno."


	10. Old "friend"

You realized who it was. It was someone you never thought you would see again. Someone who you didn't want to see again.

"Oh, do you have a visitor or is she another one of your fangirls?" She says asking about you with a small smile.

You turn around to face her.

She dropped her smile as her eyes widen shocked to see you again.

You decided to say something.

"Hey. It's good to see you again, Haruno."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"(L/n)?" She asks. "OMG! It's been so long since the last time I saw you! How are your injuries? Did they heal up okay?" She asks all cheerfully all in your face.

"Uh... y-yeah. They healed up alright, Haruno." You say a bit uncomfortable at how close she is to you.

"Oh come on you can call me Reko. After all, we're friends." She says.

That phrase made you really uncomfortable.

_How could I call you my friend after what you did to me!_

You thought, even though you so desperately wanted to scream that at her but there are a lot of people around, and you didn't want to cause a scene in front of them.

"Yeah, of course, Reko." You simply say.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were attending another school?" She asks.

"Oh uh... well... I-I-I don't think it matters now, I should get going or else I'm gonna miss the next bus." You say as you grab your stuff and start heading towards the door.

"Wait (N/n)," Oikawa says as he starts chasing after you. "Oikawa!" Reko Haruno says. She was about to go after him when Iwaizumi stopped her.

~~~~~~~~~~

"(N/n)! Wait up!" You hear Oikawa say from behind you say as he's trying to catch up to you.

"Tooru? You came after me?" You ask surprised. "Of course I did idiot." He says as he flicks your forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" You yelled. "For being an idiot and leaving so suddenly." He says back.

"Sorry about that Tooru, but you don't know how uncomfortable it is for me to be around her. I just couldn't handle it anymore." You say as you look down at your feet.

"You're right I can't imagine how hard it is for you. Just know that both Iwa-chan and I will be here to help you out." He says.

"Thanks, Tooru, I appreciate it." You say with a smile. "With that out of the way, I'll walk yo-"

"(L/n)? Oikawa?" Kageyama asks as he interrupts Oikawa.

"Tobio? What are you doing out here?" You ask.

"Practice ended early today and I still had some energy to spare, so I decided to go jog around town." He says.

"Well, Tobio looks like you're still a volleyball idiot," Oikawa says.

"Tooru!" You yell at him.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Kageyama says as an irk Mark appears on his face.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Oikawa says.

They continue going back and forth with insults at each other.

You were at the end of your patience with the two. "Hey! Cut that out now! What are you two, little kids? So stop it! You're disturbing the neighbors!" You yell at them.

You sigh, then rub your temples. "Well, I should get going. If I don't get back now, Hitoka is gonna worry about me." You say as you're about to walk away.

"I'll walk you there." You hear Oikawa says. "Thanks, Tooru, but you should head back or else Hajime is gonna be really pissed off." You say to him.

Then as if right on cue you hear Oikawa's phone go off. He takes it out of his pocket and you both see Iwaizumi's name.

"See." You say with a smirk.

"Alright fine, but I want Tobio to walk you to the bus stop." He says.

"Huh?" Both you and Kageyama say.

"Just do it Tobio. A girl shouldn't be walking alone at night." Oikawa says.

 _Why does everyone keep saying that?_ You think to yourself.

"Ok," Kageyama says agreeing.

"Fine." You say reluctantly giving in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What were you doing with Oikawa that you missed practice?" Kageyama asks you.

You flinched at his question, but you decided to be honest.

"I was hanging out with him and Hajime and then they invited me over to their practice." You say.

"So you ditched our practice to go to our rivals' practice instead. " Kageyama says.

"Well when you say it like that, it makes me feel bad." You say as you pout.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I won't tell the team. After all, if Oikawa got you to play volleyball again that's more than enough for me." He says.

You let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Tobio, for understanding. You know what it was really fun to play again. " You say as you smile brightly. Then you walk ahead of him.

What you didn't know was that right behind you Kageyama was a blushing mess from seeing you smile so brightly. Which he didn't quite understand why he was blushing just from seeing you smile like that.

"Oh! I forgot to ask but what did I miss at practice?" You turn around to ask Kageyama.

"Oh, all we did was do a few serving, spiking, and receiving drills. Then we had a meeting about a training camp that's coming up." He says as he calms down.

"Training camp?"

"Yeah, it's going to be in Tokyo with a few powerhouse schools."

"Which schools?"

"Um... Nekoma, Fukurodani, and two other schools whose names I forgot." He says. (true story I forgot the other schools' names and I didn't feel bothered to look it up lol)

When you heard Fukurodani you were intrigued.

"Fukurodani? You don't say." You say with a small smile forming on your face.

Kageyama stares at you wondering why you're smiling like that but decides not to ask.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few minutes, you arrive at the bus stop and bid goodbye to Kageyama as you got on the bus.

Today was one of your best days, despite the fact that you saw Reko Haruno again. Just thinking about what she did to you made your stomach twist.

You decided to forget about her and remember how you enjoyed the day you had with Aoba Johsai's volleyball club and being able to hang out with Oikawa and Iwaizumi again. Also that you found out from Kageyama about the training camp that's coming up soon.


	11. Bus Ride

You were holding a meeting about the training camp you heard about from Kageyama.

"So as we discussed yesterday, we'll be going to Tokyo for a training camp at Fukurodani Academy during our fall break in two weeks, for one week. So I'll need you all to get your permission slips signed before the end of the week, be sure to get that done or you won't be able to go." Mr. Takeda says as he hands you all the slips.

"Oh (L/n), I already called your parents about the trip and they gave their consent. So you don't need to worry about the slip." He says when he gets to you.

"Oh okay. Thank you for telling me, sir." You say as you bow a little as he continues on.

~~~~~~~~~~~

You were helping with handing out towels and water bottles while humming a tune to yourself.

"You seem chipper today (Y/n)," Sugawara says to you as you give him his water bottle.

"I do?" You question.

"Yeah. Is there a reason why you're like this?"

"Hmm..... guess I'm just excited about the training camp." You say.

"Why is that?" Suga asks as everyone starts gathering around also curious.

"Well I forgot to tell you all this but I actually transferred from Fukurodani." You say as you rub your neck.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"WHAT?!" You hear everyone yell.

"Yeah sorry for not saying so sooner." You apologize.

"It's fine, but you should stop dropping bombshells on us like that," Asahi says.

"I'll try my best." You respond knowing that there was something else that they didn't know about. Soon the break ended and they all went back to practice.

~~~~~~~

You, Yachi, Kageyama, and Hinata all decided to walk together until you parted ways to the bus stop.

"So (Y/n), what was it like at Fukurodani?" Hinata asks you.

"Well, it's the same as any other school just a bit bigger." You say.

"Oh wow, that sounds amazing!" Hinata says in excitement as you and Yachi sweatdrop.

You noticed that Kageyama isn't really paying attention to the conversation.

You wait until Hinata and Yachi are a bit farther ahead before you speak to him.

"Are you okay Tobio?" You ask with a concerned look on your face.

Kageyama gets flustered.

"Uh... y-yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking you must've had a good time there if you get all excited about going back for the training camp." He says.

"Well... I did have a good time there. When I first transferred I was worried about what the other students might think of me. I was reassured by my cousin who goes there, who's now a second-year there, that I would be just fine, and he was right I managed to get through my classes without standing out much. Though I think the thing that made it really enjoyable about going there was joining the volleyball club and becoming friends with the team. I'm also happy cuz I'll get to see my family again." You say as you give a small smile to yourself.

 _'Cute'_ Kageyama thought as he saw you smile.

"Oh, I understand now." He says.

~~~two weeks later~~~

You and the rest of the team were ready to set off to Tokyo.

You got on the bus after checking that everything was all packed. You went to the back and sat down next to Kageyama.

The seating order was decided by drawing straws. The color at the tip would decide whether you sit beside someone or got to a seat to yourself.

This is how the seating arrangement is on the bus:

Mr. Takeda (driving)  
Coach Ukai & Tanaka  
Kiyoko & Yachi  
Daichi & Suga  
Asahi & Noya  
Tsukishima & Yamaguchi   
Ennoshita (their own seats)  
Kazuhito  
Kinoshita  
Hinata, You & Kageyama

You were asked by Daichi to make sure the two boys wouldn't bicker during the ride.

It was late at night when you all left. You felt tired so you started dozing off.

_Kageyama's Pov_

I was looking out the window at the dark scenery since we left so late. I was trying to make myself tired so I won't be sleepy when we get to the training camp.

I looked around me to see if anyone else fell asleep. I look beside me and see that (L/n) was sleeping but her head is trying to stay up. I decided to move her head onto my shoulder so she wouldn't be uncomfortable when she woke up.

I put my jacket over her so she wouldn't be cold. Then Hinata looks over here. "Oh... what's this~? Kageyama doing something for someone other than himself." He says teasingly.

"Be quiet dumbass." He whispers trying not to wake you up. "If I didn't know any better to me it looks like you like (Y/n)." He says. "I-I do not! I'm just being considerate of my upperclassmen." I say to him.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Kageyama," Hinata says before he turns towards his window. I ignore his last comment.

 _'Was that dumbass right?_ _Do_ _I_ _actually have a crush on (L/n)? No. I_ _can't_ _._ _It's_ _just admiration, yeah_ _that's_ _it.'_ I think to myself before looking at (L/n).

I soon felt tired as I placed my head on (L/n) and fell asleep.

_third-person Pov_

What you both were unaware of is that when you and Kageyama fell asleep that Hinata took photos of the both of you. To use later on Kageyama as blackmail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up feeling something on your head. You look and see that Kageyama's head is on yours and you're resting your head on his shoulder.

You jolt up surprised to find yourself like that. You ended up waking Kageyama up in the process. 

"Oh, you're awake (L/n). Good morning." Kageyama says as he rubs his eyes.

"Yeah... Good morning. I'm so sorry Tobio, I didn't mean to sleep on you." You say.

"It's fine, I really didn't mind." He says to you. "Oh okay. I just didn't want you to be upset or something." You say.

Soon you and the rest of the team arrived in front of Fukurodani Academy.

You were helping everyone get their luggage out from the bus while some of the other members went to go greet a few members of the other teams.


	12. Secret is out, Training Camp Pt. 1 & Reunion Pt. 2

You, Kiyoko, and Yachi had finished unloading the bus and were on your way to the entrance of the school.

You then heard a familiar voice say something about the three of you.

"Huh? Now you have three good-looking managers!!!"

"Yes! Behold the beautiful trio." You look and see Tanaka say to someone.

You realize right away who it was and approached the two males.

"Taketora! It's been a while." You say to him. "Huh? (L/n)? You're with Karasuno now? I mean... It's good to see you again!" Taketora says to you.

"Yeah. Sorry for not telling any of you guys about it." You say.

You then see Kuroo and Kenma talking to Daichi and Hinata.

"Tetsurou! Kenma!" You scream as you walk towards them. They look shocked to see you.

"(L/n), didn't expect to see you here," Kuroo says as Kenma nods his head.

"Yeah, long story short I transferred to Karasuno." You say as you put your hand behind your head.

"It's good to see you again (L/n)," Kenma says. "Same here! Anyway, the others are inside, right?" You ask. "Yep." You hear Kuroo say as you start heading in.

You went into the gym and spotted a certain dark-haired boy.

You walk around to make sure that no one notices that you're there so you can surprise him.

"Keiji!" You scream as you jump on him from behind. "Huh? (Y/n), what are you doing here?" Akaashi asks. "I transferred to Karasuno and became a manager there." You say as you get off the boy. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Is that (Y/n) I see!" You hear a certain owl headed guy say.

"Kotaro! It's good to see you again!" You say excitedly as you hug him.

"Oh wow, it's good to see you again," Bokuto says to you.

"Yeah, same here." You say.

You continued talking like that until it was time to start the practice matches between the other schools.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and the rest of the Karasuno team were resting while waiting for one of the matches to end so they can play even though they had lost most of their matches against the other teams. You were handing out towels and water bottles to the boys while Fukurodani and Nekoma were playing a match.

You were watching the match between the two teams admiring Bokuto and Akaashi. They received the ball and Akaashi set the ball up for Bokuto. There's a three-man block, he does a straight shot which Yaku tries to receive but fails.

The ball heads towards your side and you notice Yachi is in the way of the crossfire. So you instinctively went over and did a one-handed receive so Yachi wouldn't get hurt by the impact of the ball. 

You manage to receive the ball perfectly to make sure it didn't hurt Yachi but you ended up hurting yourself by falling on the floor pretty hard in the process.

"Ow, ow, ow. Man, I should've just got in front of her." You say to yourself.

"(Y/n)! Are you okay?" Yachi says to you. "Yeah I'm fine, it's not like I jumped off a cliff or something. This is nothing I can't handle." You say.

"(L/n), you should go and get checked to make sure you're not seriously hurt." Mr. Takeda says to you.

"Yeah, I'll go and do that." You say as you get up. You wince as you feel a surge of pain go throughout your body. Mr. Takeda notices this.

"Kageyama, please help (L/n) out to go get checked." He says. Kageyama nods his head. He then helps you up and you both leave the gym.

"Thanks for helping me out Tobio." You say.

"Yeah. That was a good receive by the way." Kageyama says.

"Huh? Was it a good receive? I didn't notice. I was too busy making sure that Hitoka didn't get hurt, I just moved." You say.

"Yeah, I was surprised that you did that. I thought you didn't want anyone to know. " He says.

"Heh, yeah you're right. Guess I have some explaining to do later." You say.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to help you out," Kageyama says with a warm smile. You don't know why but seeing his smile made you flustered all of a sudden.

"T-thanks." You say quietly but loud enough that he heard you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You both soon arrive at the nurse's office.

"It's not severe but you should stay here and rest so you don't overwork your body. I'll stop by the gym and tell them the details. You can stay here and get some rest." She says before she leaves you and Kageyama alone.

"Well that's good it's not anything serious," Kageyama says.

"Yeah. I'm glad." You say.

"Well I should get going the match between Nekoma and Fukurodani must be over. Everyone is probably already getting started without me." Kageyama says.

"Yeah. You don't want to miss out on that." You say.

"If it's alright I can come back and get you when we finish all the practice matches for the day." He says.

"Yeah, I don't want to be resting while you guys are working so hard. So please make sure to come and get me later." You say.

Kageyama nods his head and waves his hand goodbye before he leaves the room.

You decide to rest, so later you can work your hardest to help out during individual practice.


	13. Training Camp Pt.2

~~~A few hours later~~~

Just as Kageyama said he would do, he came to wake you up for individual practice.

"You feeling better?" He asks as you both walk in the hallway towards the gym.

"Yeah, I think the resting did me good. Though I can still feel a bit of pain, it's nothing I can't handle." You say. Kageyama nods his head.

"So umm.... (L/n), I've been meaning to ask but Fukurodani's setter and ace, what are they to you?" He asks.

"Curious, now aren't we?" You say teasingly. He tenses up.

"I'm just joking."

Kageyama nods his head understanding.

"Well... since it's you asking I don't mind telling you. Keiji...erm... their setter is my cousin."

"Your cousin? A player from a powerhouse school is your cousin? That's really surprising."

"Now what's that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I can't have a cousin that goes to an elite school?" You say sounding pretty offended.

"T-that's not what I meant at all. It's just that it's surprising that he goes to a school like that and he's a really good player. It must run in your family since you're so amazing too." He says.

You're surprised by his comment, but it made you a little happy.

"I don't think anyone has ever said something that sweet to me before, so thank you Tobio." You say as you smile brightly.

Kageyama blushes as he nods his head.

"Oh yeah before I forget, their ace Kotaro is actually my ex-boyfriend, but now he's a good friend." You say.

"He's the third guy?" Kageyama asks as he remembers what you said before.

~~~flashback~~~

_"Have you dated anyone else since then?" He asks. You're surprised he's asking these questions but you go ahead and answer._

_"Yep. I've dated two other guys since then."_

~~~End of flashback~~~

"Yeah. I didn't tell you before since we had to leave the cafe." You say.

"Well, that's interesting to say that you're close to two guys from a powerhouse school." He says.

"Don't go saying it like that! You and the rest of the team are just as good as them! You'll all become stronger, so believe in yourself!" You scream at him.

He nods his head in agreement, a little scared that you screamed at him.

"Anyway, you've been asking a lot about that." You say.

"That?" He asks.

"You've been asking about my love life. So now I'm curious about yours. Are you going out with someone?" You say clearly interested in his love life.

"Uh... no I'm not."

"Huh, really? I heard you're pretty popular with the girls. Then, is there someone you like?" You ask.

"Um... I- uh... I'm not really sure if I do. How do you know if you like someone?" He says as he gets flustered.

 _'Why does he look so cute when_ _he's_ _flustered'_ You think as you look away blushing.

"Well... maybe you should ask someone else like Koushi! I'm sure he can help you, after all, I'm not really good at this kind of talk." You say.

He nods.

You both arrive in front of the gym door. You step in and see that everyone is working hard at their own practice.

The Karasuno members notice your presence and come right over to you.

"Are you okay?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore?"

"Shouldn't you be resting a bit more?"

They all say all at once, which overwhelmed you a bit.

"Everyone give her some room, she just got up we don't need to be bombarded her with questions right now," Daichi says.

"Thanks, Daichi, I really needed that." You say. "Yeah, no problem." He says. You nod your head.

"Oh...umm about earlier..." You say. "Oh that, don't worry Kageyama already told us about it and we understand." He says.

"He did?" You say. "Yeah, be sure not to overwork yourself helping out." He says as he leaves.

You walk around to see what you could do. Yachi comes up to you. "(Y/n)! I'm so glad that you're okay." She says as she hugs you.

"Yeah, I'm fine." You say as you hug her back.

"I'm so sorry, you got injured and you missed out on the first day of training camp too." She says.

"Hitoka... you know you should only apologize if it were you who hit the ball off course. Right, Kotaro." You say as you glance in his direction with a frightening aura surrounding you.

"Y-yeah... I'm sorry!" He says as he turns to Yachi and bows.

You walk off and stand next to Akaashi.

"He's so easy." You say.

"Well it's Bokuto, so of course he is." You hear Akaashi say.

You laugh at that comment of his.

"Seems like you have him all figured out." You say as you continue to laugh. Akaashi shrugs at your comment.

You then hear your phone ring. "I'll be back." You say to Akaashi as you leave to go take the call outside.

"Hello."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Kageyama's Pov_

When I and (L/n) came back from the Nurse's office everyone surrounded her.

I walked off to let her answer their questions.

I saw Sugawara was the only one who didn't go over towards (L/n).

"You're not worried about her?" I ask.

"Nah, I know she's just fine." He says.

"Um... Sugawara, I have a question."

"Oh, go ahead and ask." He says.

"How... How do you know if you like someone?" I ask.

Sugawara seems shocked by the question. He blinks once then twice, almost as if to see whether this was real or not.

"Well...when you like someone, sometimes you just know, but it's not the same for everyone. So here are three ways that you know you like someone. Number one: You find yourself attracted to any little movement they do like their smile, laugh, and the way they talk. Number two: You want to know more about the person, about their family, friends, hobbies, or interests. Now for the last one, Number three: You get jealous whenever that person hangs out with other people of the opposite gender of them. Sometimes you just don't like it and tend to do things like getting their attention on you. Anyways that might help you and those aren't the only three signs to know, there are more but these tend to be the most obvious." Sugawara explains.

"Right! Thank you for the information." I say as I bow.

"No problem. I'm just surprised you asked something like that. I hope you can figure it out." Sugawara says before he leaves.

_'Now I should see if these signs Sugawara mentioned are actually true for me'_

I think before I go over to Hinata to practice our quick attack.


	14. Family & Training Camp Pt. 3

_Kageyama's Pov_

I was heading back to the room where the guys and I are staying when I saw (L/n) walking in front of me. I decided to walk up to her.

"Hey (L/n)," I say as I walk beside her. "Oh hey, Tobio. Perfect timing, my mom is going to bring some food over here to use during the training camp and she told me to bring someone along to help me. So if you don't mind...will you please help me out?" She asks.

"Uh... sure why not, I'm already done for the day," I say.

"Thank you so much!" She says as she grabs my wrist and drags me to the front entrance. I see a car pull up in the parking lot. I assume it's her mother.

We walk down the stairs and I see two people come out of the car. An older woman with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes, then a male who looks to be in his early 20s who has (h/c) hair and the same eye color as the women.

"Mom! Kou! It's good to see you both after so long." (L/n) says as she runs towards the two of them and gives them a big hug.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well honey." Her mom says.

"I see you still haven't grown that much shortie." I hear the male say.

"It's only been like two months! How can you expect that I would?" (L/n) says.

They talk like that for a bit when her mom looks over at me.

"Honey. Who is that boy over there?" She says as she points in my direction.

"Oh, that's right! This is Tobio Kageyama, he's a first-year and the setter for the volleyball team." She says as she pulls me a bit closer to them.

"Tobio, this my mom and big brother, Kousuke." She says as she introduces me to them.

"Please to meet you both," I say as I bow.

"It's nice to meet you too." Her mother says.

"So, are you my little sister's new boyfriend or something?" I hear her brother ask me. We both get flustered.

"W-w-what kind of question is that Kousuke! Like I said before he's just a player on the team! There's nothing going on between us!" (L/n) says.

When I heard her say that, I felt my heartache.

"Hey now! I was just joking." He said.

"Don't joke like that!" She says pouting.

"Yeah, yeah." He says.

"Anyway, we should give you the boxes of food we brought over for the week." Her mom says.

Both (L/n) and her brother Kousuke nod their head.

We follow her mom towards the back of her car. She opens the trunk and we see two medium boxes.

I take one while (L/n) takes the other.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask but where are Dad and Misa?" (L/n) asks.

"Your father is busy at work, and your sister is at home resting in her room. Apparently, her practice went longer than usual and she also has practice early in the morning." Her mom says.

"I understand. Tell them both I said Hi anyways." (L/n) says.

"Of course dear. Good luck to both of you." Her mother says as she and her brother get into the car.

We both nod our heads and see the car drive off.

"What kind of practice does your sister do?" I ask as we both start walking back towards the school building.

"Oh, well she plays volleyball. Right now she's in her second year of junior high. She plays as a setter for the team, just like you." She says as she chuckles at the last part.

"Oh wow, I bet she decided to play because of you," I say.

"Yeah, you're right about that. She said if she didn't see me play at a game, she wouldn't have thought about playing at all. Then she said she chose to become a setter because of Tooru." (L/n) says.

"I see," I say as I start feeling a bit bitter from hearing Oikawa's name being mentioned.

We enter the building and go to the cafeteria to put the food up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Third-person Pov_

"Thank you for helping me out Tobio, I appreciate it. I would have asked Keiji to help me out but he seemed busy practicing with a few other people." You say.

"No, it's fine. I helped out because I wanted to." Kageyama says.

"Anyway we should head back to our rooms it's getting late and we have to get up early." You say as you close the door to the cafeteria.

"Yeah." He says.

Then the both of you walk off and head back to your respective rooms.

_The next day..._

You got up early to help the other managers to make breakfast.

You were walking down the stairs with Yachi behind you when you both saw Hinata at the bottom.

"Morning Shoyo." You say as the both of you make it to the bottom.

"Good morning (Y/n), Yachi. You two are up early." Hinata asks.

"Well yeah, Hitoka and I are helping out in making breakfast. What about you Shoyo?" You say.

"I always get up this early in the morning. I was also going to jog around the campus." Hinata said.

"Alright but don't jog for too long or else you're going to be too tired for breakfast and practice." You say before you leave to go to the cafeteria.


	15. Training Camp Pt. 4

You were serving everyone's food on their plates.

"Ahhh.... being served food by such gorgeous ladies is a blessing! Right Noya?" Tanaka says as you give him his plate.

"Yeah, you're right about that! Also seeing them in aprons exceeds their hotness!" Nishinoya yells.

You chuckle at their little conversation.

"You two are unbelievable," Suga says. "Yeah, but they make things more entertaining." You say as you give him his plate.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He says as he takes the plate and leaves to go sit with the team.

~~~After Breakfast~~~

You were watching as the team was up against Nekoma.

Kenma is up to serve. Daichi receives it perfectly. Kageyama gets ready to set the ball up to Hinata. They do their freak quick attack and score a point.

"Good job boys!" You yell out to them.

The third years give you a thumbs up. You smile at their little gesture.

The game continues on.

Karasuno ends up losing against Nekoma, 2-1.

You were getting the water and towels ready for after they finish doing their penalty.

While you were doing that you looked over to see how Fukurodani is doing against Shizen.

You saw that they were ahead. They received the ball and Akaashi was getting ready to set the ball. Bokuto runs up to spike the ball and scores a point.

Bokuto notices you watching and waves at you. You wave back.

"Who're you waving at?" Kageyama asks. "Oh Tobio, you're done already." You say. "Yeah." He says. "Well I was just watching Fukurodani and Shizen's game, then Kotaro waved over at me when he saw that I was watching." You say.

"Oh, I see." He says before he walks off.

You see him walk off a bit confused. You shrugged it off and went to hand out water bottles and towels to the other members.

The next game for Karasuno was starting.

"Hey (Y/n), Can you go and refill the water bottles for me?" Kiyoko asks. "Sure." You say as you grab the bottles and head to the hallway to the fountains.

While you were finishing up you saw Bokuto come down the hallway. "Kotaro? What are you doing here?" You ask.

"I was just coming to take a breather." He says.

"Then why didn't you go outside and do that." You say.

"It's too hot outside. I'd rather be inside with AC." Bokuto says.

"Man, you're something else now aren't you?" You say smirking.

"I guess. Anyway, what are you doing here?" He asks. "Oh, I'm refilling the water bottles for the team." You say as you put the last one in the carrier.

Just as you were going to pick up the two carriers, Bokuto grabs one of them from you.

"Here let me help."

"Okay."

You and Bokuto walk down the hallway in silence.

Then Bokuto decides to speak, "Um.... (Y/n), is it okay if I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, you can talk to me about anything Kotaro." You reply with a smile.

~~~A few hours later~~~

It was now time for individual practice.

You decided instead of helping out the teams you would go with Yachi, Kiyoko, and the rest of the managers to help cook dinner.

You were washing all of the food you would need for the meal when one of the managers from Fukurodani Shirofuku Yukie, came up to you.

"Oh Yukie, is there something you need?" You ask.

"No. I just wanted to ask something. Like are you and Bokuto back together or something?" She asks.

You feel your face heat up. The other managers started gathering around.

"Huh? N-no way! We're just friends now and besides, why would you ask something like that?" You say.

"Well.... it does look like that you and Bokuto are hanging around each other a lot, that's probably why she asked." You heard Suzumeda Kaori say. Another one of Fukurodani's managers.

"Well, that's because-" you stop yourself from saying more. You had promise Bokuto that you wouldn't tell anyone.

"That's because we're friends and we haven't seen each other in a while. That doesn't mean we're getting back together." You say as you go back to work on dinner.

They understood and got back to work as well.

~~~~~~~

It was your turn along with Kiyoko and Yachi's to take a bath.

"Umm... (Y/n)?." You heard Yaichi says shyly as she gets in the bath with you and Kiyoko.

"You need something Hitoka?" You ask.

"Well.... earlier when Fukurodani's managers were talking to you, what did they mean by 'back together'?" She asks.

There was a pause of silence for a moment.

"Oh that. Well, I suppose I should tell you. A while ago me and Fukurodani's ace Kotaro Bokuto, were in a relationship. Shortly before I transferred to Karasuno we decided to break up. So I guess they were wanting to get us back together or something." You say as you play a bit with the water.

"Oh wow! I can't believe you dated someone like that." Yachi says referring to Bokuto.

"Yeah. Yachi's right." You hear Kiyoko say.

"It's not that big of a deal. Besides, he's now like a precious friend to me. Like the both of you are. Oh and the rest of the team as well." You say.

"Aww...That's So sweet of you to say." Yachi says while Kiyoko nods in agreement. While you just smile at the two of them.


	16. Training Camp Pt. 5

You were walking down the hallway to go tell all the third-year boys that the bath was ready for them to use when you noticed that Kuroo and Konoha were chatting together.

_'That's_ _strange._ _I've_ _never seen them talk together before'_

You thought before you decided to approach them.

"Hey, guys, what are you talking about?" You ask.

They both jump back when they heard you.

"Oh (L/n), well.... we were just talking about the practice match earlier. What are you doing over here?" Konoha says.

"I was just walking around to see if I could find anyone around. Oh! By the way boys, the bath is open for the third years to use." You say.

"Oh, thanks for letting us know. We should start heading over. Later (Y/n)." Kuroo says as he rushes Konoha and himself in the direction of the baths.

~~~~~~~~~~

You were looking out the window at the night sky when Konoha came up to you.

"(L/n). Have you seen Akaashi around?" He says.

"Um... no I haven't. Why? Did something happen to Keiji?" You ask concerned.

"Well... no. He just said he was going to the storage room near the baths to go look for something he needed, but it's been a while since he left." He says.

"Okay. I'll go look in the storage room, ask around to see if anyone has seen him." You say as you start heading towards the storage room.

What you didn't know was that this was a part of a plan that he and Kuroo had come up with earlier.

You made it to the storage room Konoha had told you about.

You noticed that the door was open and you saw something in the darkness of the room walking around.

"Keiji?" You ask as you slowly make your way into the room.

You are then met with a bright flashlight on your face.

"(Y/n)? What are you doing here?" You hear a very familiar voice say.

"Hey, move the flashlight out of my face Kotaro." You say.

"Oh, sorry. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I was looking for Keiji. What about you?" You say.

"I was also looking for Akaashi. Kuroo told me that he had been gone a while to get something in here." He says.

"That's exactly what Konoha said to me." You say.

You both then hear the door behind you slam shut.

You go towards the door to try and open it but find that it has been locked.

"Damn it! I bet this is their doing." You say angrily.

"Who?" Bokuto asks.

"Konoha and Tetsurou must have planned this." You say.

"Oh, but why did they lock us up in here?" He asks.

"They're probably trying to get us back together." You say.

"Oh." Is all he says as you bang on the door.

"Damn it! No one is around, and I forgot my phone!" You say in frustration as you turn your back towards the door and slide down to the ground.

"Guess we wait around until someone realizes we're missing," Bokuto says as he takes a seat next to you.

"Guess you're right." You say before you sigh.

_30 minutes later..._

"How long have we been stuck in here!" You yell.

"Like thirty minutes," Bokuto says.

You turn over and see that he has his phone out, currently looking at the time.

"Kotaro, what's that in your hand?" You ask.

"My phone." He says confused as to why you're asking.

"I can see that. You've had your phone with you this whole time and HAVEN'T BOTHERED SAYING SO!" You scream in his face.

"I-I forgot. Please don't be mad!" He says as he bows in front of you.

"Unbelievable. I can't believe I actually dated you." You say as you grab the phone from his hand and start dialing.

~~~~~~~

After waiting a couple of minutes, both you and Bokuto hear the door open.

"Thanks for coming as soon as I hung up, Keiji." You say to Akaashi as you get out of the room.

"Of course." He says.

He peers into the room wondering where Bokuto is. He sees Bokuto sulking in the corner in full-out emo mode.

"What happened to Bokuto?" He asks as he turns back to you.

"Nevermind him. I have some boys to look for and punish." You say with an irritated smile. You then stomp away from Akaashi and Bokuto.

~~~The Next Day~~~

"Why is Kuroo doing all the manager work instead of playing?" Lev asks as he points towards a hectic Kuroo placing towels out.

"Apparently yesterday he and Konoha from Fukurodani played some kind of prank on (L/n) that she wasn't too pleased with. So as a punishment she convinced the coaches to make them both sit out practice all day to do the manager's job instead. Oh, and take her place in preparing dinner." Kenma says.

"Well, that's what they get for messing with her like that. You never make (Y/n) angry." Yaku says.

"So she's kinda like you, which makes sense since you both are pretty short," Lev says as he talks about you and Yaku.

What he didn't know was that you were behind him and had heard what he said. So both you and Yaku kicked him.

"That's right Lev, don't make me angry or you'll be punished just like them." You say with a menacing smile before you walked away.

"Well about Fukurodani's ace?" Taketora asks.

"When I asked her earlier all she said was, ' _he's_ _being_ _punished for being an idiot'... That is_ what she said." Kenma says.

"So he did something wrong too and is paying the price," Yaku says.

"Yeah although his punishment is lighter though. He only has to sit out the first practice game then he'll be able to go back in when the next game starts. So it's not as bad as Kuroo and Konaha's." Kenma says.

~~~Later that night~~~

You were walking around to see if you could help anyone out during individual practice. You were making your way towards the second gym when you saw a ball come out of the doorway. You went to go grab it to bring it to the person or people who were in the gym.

As you were entering the gym you bumped into Kageyama. "Oh Tobio, I didn't know you were practicing in here." You say.

"Yeah, I thought I should practice my sets a bit more," Kageyama says.

"Oh, and you're practicing by yourself?" You ask.

"Yeah. Hinata left to go practice with a few members from Nekoma and Fukurodani's team" He says.

"How about I practice with you." You suggest.

"I-I don't mind but, aren't you suppose to be helping with cooking dinner or something?" He asks.

"Well yeah, but that was before I found some replaces. So I'm all free until dinner." You say as you clasp your hands together.

"Alright," Kageyama says as he gets a ball.

For the next hour or so you and Kageyama spent the time working on his sets.

~~~At the end of the week~~~

"Thank you so much for inviting us." Mr. Takeda says to the other coaches as he bows. "It was good having you all here." Coach Nekomata says.

"We'll be on our way then. Until next time." Coach Ukai says as you and the rest of the team bowed towards the coaches and other teams.

You all begin making your way onto the bus after waving and saying goodbye to the other teams.

You were sitting in between Hinata and Kageyama again. This time instead of peace and quiet, you were in the middle of their bickering.

 _'This is going to be a long ride home'_ You thought as you were controlling yourself from screaming at them.

Thus ends the training camp arc.


	17. Phone Call

It's been a week since the training camp ended and now you and the rest of the boys were back in school.

~~~After school~~~

You were standing beside Coach Ukai as he called for all the boys to gather around.

"Alright, from now on (L/n) will be practicing along with you boys, she'll also be observing and giving feedback." He says.

"Yes sir!" They all yell.

"Wow, I can't believe you're going to be helping us out (Y/n)!" Hinata says excitedly to you.

"Yeah, I can't wait to start." You say back.

After the little meeting, you and the rest of the guys spent the rest of the afternoon practicing your butt offs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, I'll be heading off. Don't stay too long." Coach Ukai says to you and everyone else before he leaves.

"Yes sir!"

After he leaves Yachi comes up to you.

"Here's a towel (Y/n). You did such a great job out there!" She says.

"Thanks, Hitoka. Yeah, I'm glad that I'll have the chance to practice with the boys and help them out." You say. Yaichi nods her head.

You go towards the door and take a seat on the step. You take a sip from your water bottle as you look up at the night sky.

_'This reminds me of what practice was like back in junior high'_

You think before you take another sip of your water bottle.

You feel a presence behind you. You look up and see Kageyama.

"Oh hey, Tobio. What are you doing out here?" You ask.

"I was.... looking for you." He says as he turns his head around.

"Really? Do you need anything?" You ask as you tilt your head to the side.

"I was wondering if you could give me a hand with my sets." He says. 

"Sure, I'd be happy to help in any way I can." You say as you stand up to face him and give him a smile.

"Thanks," Kageyama says.

_ring...ring...ring..._

Your phone goes off in your pocket.

"Let me take this first." You say as you go off towards the side.

You grab your phone out and see Bokuto's contact name. You click the answer button.

"(Y/n)! I need your help!" You hear Bokuto scream on the other side as you move the phone away from your ear.

"If you keep yelling then I won't help you." You say.

"Sorry." You hear him say though you could feel that he had gone into his emo mood.

"Hurry up and tell me what you need. In case you forgot I am a manager and I do have a team to help." You say.

"Right. It's about the 'thing' we talked about during training camp." He says. This grabs your attention. 

"Go on."

_Kageyama's Pov_

_'I wonder what's taking (L/n) so long'_

I thought as I made my way towards the gym door. I looked out the door and saw (L/n) at the end of the building. I put my shoes on and made my way over to her. As I got closer she went to the other side. 

I still make my way down the side of the building. As I got closer this time I could hear her voice.

"Bokuto...." The first thing I hear is the name of the ace from Fukurodani, which kinda made me jealous.

".....I... I love you too." 

The next few words... I didn't expect to hear. 

_'She loves him? Didn't they already break up? Why do I feel so....heartbroken? Maybe I really do love (L/n)?'_

All these questions raced through my mind. I then decided to leave from that spot, from practice. I needed to think about my newly found feelings.

_Third-person Pov_

You enter the gym after your phone call with Bokuto. You notice that Kageyama wasn't there.

"Where's Tobio?" You ask Kiyoko, who was near the doorway.

"He said, he felt unwell, so he went home." She said.

"I see. I hope he feels better." You say as you walk over to Hinata and Suga.

~~~The next day~~~

You were walking towards the gym with Yachi following. You entered and saw that almost everyone was there, except Kageyama.

"Is Tobio late or something?" You ask.

"He sent me a text, he said he got sick and is staying home today," Yachi says as she stares at her phone.

You nod your head, but you felt like there was something more to it.

~~~Afternoon~~~

"(L/n)!" You heard a voice behind you say. You turn around to see Hinata.

"Something you need Shoyo?" You ask as he gets to you.

"Actually...I was wondering if you could do something for me?" He asks.

"Sure."

"I was supposed to go over to Kageyama's to give him the work and notes he missed from class today, but I forgot that I was supposed to run an errand for my mom since the practice was canceled for today. So, could you do it for me?" He asks.

"I don't mind, but I don't know where he lives." You say.

"That's not a problem. The teacher wrote down his address on a note." He says as he points to a small sticky note with an address.

"Oh, that's convenient. Alright, I'll make sure to deliver this." You say as you give him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you so much, (Y/n)!" Hinata says before he leaves.

You then take your leave from the school to make your way towards Kageyama's home.


	18. House Visit

You stand in front of, what you hope to be Kageyama's house.

You walked up towards the door and pressed the doorbell button.

You could hear rustling from inside before the door opened and revealed Kageyama with a blanket wrapped around him.

"(L/n)? W-what are you doing at my house?" Kageyama asks completely cut off guard.

"Oh, well...Hinata was going to come by to drop off your homework but he had something to do, so I came in his place." You say as you scramble to try and get the papers from your bag.

"You...should come in since you came all the way out here already. Besides, the next bus isn't coming for another hour or so." He says as he looks away from you.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your family." You say unsure of what to do.

"Yeah, I'm sure, besides no one's home." He says as he moves out of the way to let you in.

"Oh, then I suppose I will come in." You say as you enter.

You walk into the house and noticed photos of Kageyama and an older girl.

"That's my older sister." You hear Kageyama say from right behind you.

You nod your head. You follow Kageyama to his living room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Kageyama asks as he stands while you take a seat on the couch.

"No, I'm fine. Also, you really shouldn't be moving around so much, you're sick." You say with a concerned voice.

"It's fine, it's not that big of a deal," Kageyama says as he moves towards the couch.

He nearly stumbles as he walks over.

"See you shouldn't be walking. I'm taking you back to your room." You say sternly as you try to help Kageyama up.

"Where's your room?" You ask as you get him out of the living room.

"The second room on the right, " Kageyama says. 

You nod your head as you continue on.

You get Kageyama to his room and lay him in his bed.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" You ask.

Kageyama shakes his head no.

You sigh and get up from the bedside. 

"I'm going to borrow your kitchen."You say before you leave the room.

_Kageyama's Pov_

_~~~Earlier that morning~~~_

When I woke up I noticed that I was running late, but when I got up I felt really feverish. I sat back down feeling dizzy.

"Tobio, you're running late." My sister, Miwa says as she enters my room.

"Yeah I know, but I suddenly don't feel good," I tell her. I try to get up again but then I feel myself getting dizzy and sit back down.

"Tobio!" I hear her yell as she comes to me.

"You're running a fever! That's it you're staying home from school today." Miwa says as she removes her hand from my forehead.

"Fine," I say.

"I can stay home from work to take care of you." She says.

"No, you need to go to work. After all, didn't you say that the salon was going to be really busy today? They're going to need you there." I say.

"Are you sure you can handle staying by yourself?" She asks as she stands next to the door.

"It's no different from usual," I say with a small chuckle.

"Fine, but call me if you need anything." She says.

I nod my head. She takes one more look at me before she leaves the room. I know she has left when I hear the front door slam shut.

I grab my phone from the counter beside my bed.

_'I need to let everyone know that I'm not going to be at practice today'_

I go to my contacts. I see (L/n)'s contact name. I've been feeling mixed up since I overheard her conversation with that Bokuto guy.

I decided to message Yachi and tell her that I won't be able to make it.

I put my phone down on the counter after sending the message. I soon feel myself dozing off.

 _ding...dong...ding...dong_...

I wake up hearing the doorbell. I get up but feel cold, so I grab my blanket and head down the stairs.

As I'm walking to the front door I see the clock in the hallway and noticed that school had been let out.

_'Who could be here?'_

I think before I open the door. 

I'm shocked to see (L/n) in front of my house.

~~~~~~~~

Now here I am in my bed again as (L/n) is in my kitchen making food for me. I feel mixed up about the situation I'm in. I want to be happy that she's in my home, cooking food for me but I find myself wandering back to that phone conversation.

I then hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say.

(L/n) comes in with a tray of some kind of food.

"I made some rice and boiled potato stew, I also brought a glass of water," she says as she sets the tray on my desk.

"Thanks," I say as I get up slowly.

She notices this and comes over to help me.

"You need to be careful." (L/n) says as we get to my desk.

"You don't need to treat me like a kid, you know," I say as I sit down on the chair.

"Was I? Sorry, I guess it's just my big sister instinct kicking in." She says with an embarrassed expression which made her look even cuter.

"Yeah, that makes sense, but like I said I'm not a kid," I say staring her directly in the eyes for the first time since she arrived.

"Oh, of course. I know that." She says.

I start feeling slightly pissed. I move closer to her until she's cornered against the wall.

"You don't. You still treat me as if I'm still that junior high boy you knew. I'm different now, so start treating me like an equal!" I yell. As I lower my face to hers.

"Why...why are you saying all this? I know very well that you aren't the same guy I knew. So why-"

"Because I want to get closer to you. I want you to talk about me like you do with Oikawa, and that Bokuto guy. I want...you to fall in love with me, not them." I say as I look directly at her.

_Third-person Pov_

You were flabbergasted. You didn't know what to do. The boy whom you only saw as your underclassmen, just confessed his feelings for you. He also has you cornered which slightly scared you.

At that moment all you wanted to do was just leave. Leave that place and forget what had just happened.

You were about to speak up when someone walked in.

"Tobio, I'm back and I have some medicine for you-" Miwa says as she was looking down at the bag in her hand then when she had looked up she saw her brother cornering a girl, who looked somewhat familiar.

"Am I interrupting?" She asks, not really knowing what else to say.

This was your chance to escape.

"Oh no, I was just on my way out actually." You say as you move Kageyama's arm out of the way and move towards the door.

"Thanks for having me over. Feel better soon." You say your back facing Kageyama as you leave his room and soon his house.


End file.
